Sister
by Miiharu-chan
Summary: E disse: "é melhor você deitar porque os anjos estão vendo"      Dero x Milena


Sister

A morena corria mesmo sabendo que não podia fazer aquilo, mas estava atrasada. Os corredores da igreja só estavam iluminados pelos raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas e vitrais dando um aspecto um pouco sombrio mesmo sendo dia ainda. Para chegar a sala que precisava passaria por seu corredor favorito, por alguma razão adorava aquele corredor cheio de anjos enormes por toda a sua extensão, por alguma razão ali lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Já podia ouvir a Madre Superiora gritando "Milena! Você não tem juízo criança!". Criança? "Velha chata" pensou, já tinha seus 16 anos e isso preocupava muitos, mas principalmente a um jovem padre...

Dero estava caminhando tranqüilo lendo um livro quando pode ouvir alguém correndo, já até imaginava quem poderia ser, mas já se preparou para dar uma bronca. Foi então que viu Milena correndo em sua direção, o vento fazia com que o vestido marcasse muito seu corpo e as curvas. Viu que ela o encarava e perdeu um pouco da respiração, os olhos verdes o hipnotizaram enquanto ela passou mais devagar falando baixo:

- Os anjos estão te vendo... – deu um sorriso malicioso e continuou correndo para a sala da Madre. Dero ficou alguns segundos olhando a morena correndo, tentou fazer com que sua respiração voltasse ao normal o mais rápido possível, principalmente depois de ver o coroinha vindo em sua direção.

- Quando era uma criança, dava menos trabalho para mim. Em muitos sentidos... – passou a mão pelo rosto e fingiu que nada tinha acontecido. E nem poderia acontecer.

xXx

Havia perdido o sono, isso era tão rotineiro que nem se abalava mais. Dero preferia não dormir, porque sabia que ao fechar os olhos aquela cena de mais cedo apareceria em sua mente e isso não era nada bom. Estava naquele corredor onde costumavam brincar juntos, como desejava que Milena ainda fosse uma criança inocente.

Parou no meio e ficou encarando um dos anjos, ele segurava uma cruz e apontava para o céu, como se dissesse que todos ali estavam sendo julgados por Deus. Sentia vergonha daqueles seus pensamentos, era um padre, mas não podia negar também que era um homem.

E meus caros leitores, Dero não era apenas mais um padre naquela igreja. Era alto e tinha o corpo bem definido, o rosto forte e os cabelos castanhos sempre desarrumados por mais que teimasse com isso. Os olhos escuros pareciam engolir tudo o que viam e possuía um sorriso encantador, mas quando queria podia ser maldoso com seus lábios.

Olhou para um dos cantos do corredor onde havia um banco de dois lugares, lembrou de uma conversa que tinha tido com Milena não fazia muito tempo...

_- Freiras podem beijar Dero? – a morena o encarou fazendo com que perdesse sua concentração na leitura. O padre a encarou e percebeu que não era uma pergunta inocente. Milena mordia o lábio carnudo, curiosa._

_- Depende... – não sabia o que responder e nem sabia porque havia falado aquilo. Milena se aproximou do padre encostando suavemente seu peito no braço de Dero que prendeu a respiração._

_- Como assim depende? – dessa vez a voz saiu num sussurro. Dero se viu obrigado a se levantar, engoliu seco e começou a andar._

- _Cuidado com o que fala, os anjos ouvem..._

Abaixou a cabeça tentando tirar aquilo da cabeça, sentia seu rosto ferver só de lembrar da insinuação da menina. Ouviu alguns passos e ao virar sua cabeça lá estava ela, com um sorriso inocente que era quebrado por seu olhar sedutor.

Por muitas vezes Dero desejou que Milena tivesse ido embora depois de crescida, ela sabia que tinha o corpo provocante e sabia seduzir qualquer homem que olhasse para ela. Talvez fossem os olhos amendoados e muito verdes, os lábios bem cheios e sempre molhados que ela insistia em morder. Estava sério e com medo.

- Também não consegue dormir Dero?

- Não e você não deveria estar aqui. Volte para o seu dormitório. – Milena abaixou a cabeça enquanto caminhava para perto do padre. Ele não conseguia se mexer, algo o segurava ali. – E além disso não é bom você ficar me chamando somente pelo nome e sim por padre.

- Certo...Então padre, você não me respondeu no outro dia. Como assim depende da freira poder beijar ou não? – Milena estava tão grudada a seu corpo que de acordo com sua respiração seu busto encostava em Dero.

- Eu não sei te responder isso...

- Se depende...Não tem problema uma freira beijar um padre, não é?

- Não... – sua mente gritava, como podia ter respondido aquilo? Malditos olhos verdes que ficaram ainda mais maliciosos com a resposta. Ela forçou os pés para ficar na altura da boca do padre e lhe deu um beijo rápido, mas demorado o suficiente para mostrar que aquilo não pararia ali.

- Mas esse foi um beijo tão sem graça...Porque a gente não tenta de outro jeito? – puxou a cabeça do padre e atacou sua boca ferozmente. Dero perdeu seu controle naquele momento, puxou a menina pela cintura e tentava com a língua aprofundar cada vez mais o beijo.

Dero foi empurrado contra a parede, continuava aquele beijo selvagem variando as vezes entre o pescoço e o rosto de Milena. Passou a mão pela coxa dela e a puxou para se encaixar em seu corpo. Milena gemia baixinho e adorava sentir finalmente aquele toque violento do padre.

Teve um momento de lucidez e soltou Milena. A menina não conseguiu entender o que tinha acontecido, mas não deixou o padre sair daquele lugar. Eles se encararam e ela percebeu a culpa em seus olhos.

- Dero...Ninguém vai descobrir

- Você é uma garota má – Milena sorriu e voltou a beijar o padre. Dero percebeu, aquilo não havia volta. Ela escorregou pelo pescoço dele enquanto tirava sua camisa, olhou para o corpo e não acreditava que ele poderia ser um padre, foi abaixando seus beijos.

Dero sentia os lábios da menina passando por todo seu corpo, sentia se quente quando encarou aquele anjo novamente, mesmo que ninguém visse isso não tiraria o julgamento divino e aquilo pesaria mais do que qualquer coisa em seu coração.

- Milena...Vamos para outro lugar

- Porque? Aqui não está bom?

- Milena, os anjos poderão nos ver daqui. – a garota levantou e puxou Dero, correram através do corredor e entraram na primeira sala que encontraram. Apesar de tudo, Dero sabia, seria julgado, mas estava sendo mais forte que sua força de vontade.

- Então posso continuar? – aquela voz provocante que todas as mulheres fazem e que enlouquecem os homens que a escutam. Milena fez com que Dero sentasse na cadeira e se ajoelhou, deu um sorriso e lhe arrancou a calça do pijama e abocanhou seu membro.

Dero perdeu a respiração ao sentir a língua de Milena explorar todo o seu pênis e deitou a cabeça na cadeira, segurou os fios castanhos da menina e então reparou em uma cruz na parede, havia se entregado ao prazer carnal que até aquele momento só havia ouvido falar. Milena o sugava e lambia com vontade, variava entre a boca e a mão. Dero a puxou para seu colo e arrancou a camisola branca fina.

- E pensar que te conheci ainda criança. Quer dizer, você ainda é uma criança...

- Não sou não, crianças não fazem esse tipo de coisa – começaram mais um beijo feroz, tudo era novo para os dois. Dero começou a beijar o pescoço de Milena enquanto apertava suas coxas – Dero, você pode me machucar como você quiser.

O padre começou a beijar os seios fartos da morena, lambia-os, mordia e dava chupões que sabia que ficariam marcas, mas não ligava. Segurou-a pela cintura e a colocou deitada na mesa, foi para a parte que lhe interessava, lambia por entre as pernas e apertava as coxas com muita força.

Não conseguia mais se segurar, levantou-se respirando pesado. Nunca imaginaria que um pecado seria tão bom, na verdade imaginava, mas não queria acreditar naquilo. Milena se sentou na beira da mesa e o puxou pelo quadril, aproximou sua boca do ouvido de Dero e gemeu.

- Enfia em mim – aquilo arrepio todo o corpo do padre que foi se encaixando e finalmente penetrou Milena, com uma certa dificuldade e pela cara da menina podia falar que ela era virgem.

O interior de Milena o apertava com força, como uma pulsação muito forte. Começou a se movimentar devagar, queria sentir cada parte de Milena apreciando, lambia o pescoço enquanto apertava um de seus seios. A menina gemia e contraia o corpo de acordo com o ir e vir do corpo de Dero.

Segurou em suas costas e cada vez mais gemia mais alto. Dero bruscamente colocou a mão sobre a boca de Milena. Aproveitando daquilo começou a sugar os dedos do padre, abafando os gemidos. Dero começou a se movimentar mais rápido e forte, era como se a menina o sugasse e sabia que logo se daria por satisfeito.

- Dero, quero que você goze dentro de mim... – Milena conseguiu falar entre os gemidos e trancos que recebia do padre. Arqueou suas costas e deu o seu último gemido, sentia-se mole e mais do que satisfeita. Dero continuou por mais alguns segundos, sentiu seu gozo invadir o corpo da menina e ao terminar sentiu seu corpo pesado.

Desincaixou-se da menina e vestiu suas roupas rapidamente e fez com que Milena fizesse o mesmo. Foi então que percebeu que estavam no escritório da Madre Superiora, apesar de que aquilo pouco importava perto do que haviam feito. Saíram da sala e passaram pelo corredor de anjos, no final cada um iria para um lado, Milena deu um sorriso.

- Milena, apenas não conte nada para os anjos...


End file.
